Through the eyes of someone else
by Loke0
Summary: Torn goes blind during a mission in Haven forest and Jak has to serve as his personal assistent. JakxTorn and ErolxTorn. Takes place during Jak2
1. Chapter 1

What happens when Torn goes blind during a mission in Haven forest and Jak has to serve as his personal assistant? This is a JakxTorn and ErolxTorn fic. If you dont like slash, dont read.

* * *

A hard blow connected with his chest, and in the blink of an eye, Jak found himself thrown to the ground, landing on the hard roots of a tree. He let out a short grunt before attempting to get up. The big metal head-like creature aimed another blow with its long, sharp claws and the blonde raised his arms instinctivly to protect his face when suddenly the pain he thought would come was replaced by a metallic sound. Daring to take a look, Jak peeked out from under his right arm.

"Jak! Get up!" Torn was standing between him and the metal head, having apparently saved him from a certain painful wound. He quickly did as he was told and got up, starting to search the area for where he could have possibly dropped his weapon. In the mess of raging metal heads, he caught sight of Sig running around, taking out beast after beast with his gun, Daxter barely hanging onto the man's shoulder. A shreik made Jak turn on his heels and look back to where Torn was still fighting off the metal head. A green-brownish substance was covering most of the tattoed elf's face and he stumbled back, obviously having a hard time keeping up the fight.

"Torn!" Jak made a run for it. Weapon or not, he had to help. The redhead was desperatly trying to get the sticky fluid off his eyes, while making lame attempts at fending the monster off. As Jak reached the other man, he took the gun from him and used it on the creature, making sure it was really dead before turning back to his friend.

"Hey...", he helped Torn to wipe off the substance but the tattoed man just stared off into the distance, blinking hard, looking terrified. "Torn...?" the blonde watched him carefully before grabbing his friend's shoulder lightly. It was like time had stopped. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of shooting and feet moving around them. When realization finally hit him, Torn sank to his knees, screaming his head off.

----------------

Later in the evening, when they finally arrived back in the city, the sky was already pitch black and even many of the krimson guards who were usually patrolling around, had retreated for the night. After they had escorted a panicking Torn back to the underground hideout, Tess had come over and done all she could by helping cleaning his eyes from the strange fluid. It hadnt helped at all, but they had all tried to convince him that it was probably just temporarily. After some cheerful words from Sig and some comfort from the girl, they had decided it was too late to stay any longer and had therefor left. Jak didnt know what to say or do. He was the only one who still remained at the hideout together with Torn, except for Daxter then, who for once, was completely silent.

"Torn...it's late..", the blonde cleared his throat. "Try and get some rest..." he watched the older elf at a safe distance.

"I dont care", the ex krimson guard replied with emphasis, where he was leaning against the table in the middle of the room. It was strange when you couldnt hear that confident tone in his voice anymore, as if it had been replaced by fright and hesitation. Jak could see that he was struggling hard to keep his cool even though little bits of emotions slipped away every now and then. Daxter sighed, not feeling like being patient anymore.

"Alright! Are we gonna sleep or not!?" the ottsel put on his best pouty, unhappy face.

"Dax! Cant you just go to sleep by yourself!" the blonde pulled a hand through his hair, giving his friend a meaning look.

"Noo, I caant", Daxter kicked at a pebble on the floor in frustration. "I get all cold and lonely and..and...Alright! I'm going out. Call me back when it's nappy time", and with those words, the furry little guy disappeared up the ramp. Jak waited until he was sure that Daxter was gone before approaching the other man slowly.

"Torn.."

"Leave me alone..", the redhead snapped and turned away, his eyes shut tight. He felt uncomfortable by the thought of someone staring into his dead eyes. Why would he have them open anyway, when he couldnt see anything at all. Pretty pointless.

"Look...", Jak began. "We'll find a cure, but right now.." a snort interrupted his speach and he fell silent, making no new attempt at trying to knock some sense into the other man.

"Jak...I'm blind..Last time I checked, there was no cure for blindness", Torn's expression turned into a frustrated one. "How am I gonna be able to do my job now!?" he turned to the table and knocked everything he could reach, off of it. After have been searching for a few seconds, he found his chair and plopped down on it, burying his face in his arms on the messy table. Jak felt sorry for the ex krimson guard, feeling deep down that no cure probably existed. He reached a hand out to place it on Torn's shoulder but almost immediatly pulled back, knowing that it wasnt likely to be appreciated. Torn was too proud to accept any help of some sort and Jak didnt want to make things worse, but someone had to look after him and that someone, he realised, had to be himself. Who else would have the time? Only Jak himself and Daxter were the ones who came to Torn's hideout for missions. He watched the other man as he rounded the table and pulled out a chair, sitting down opposite of his friend. He wanted to reach out and pat the redhead's arm in a comforting way, but decided it was best to leave him alone. He felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier and a strangled yawn escaped his throat. Too tired to keep them open much longer, he closed his eyes, the sound of approaching footsteps going unnoticed by him.

-----------

Jak awoke to the sound of something crashing to the floor and he fluttered his eyes open, trying to get used to the bright light in the room.

"Woah!" Daxter's high-pitched voice pierced his ears. "You scared the shit out of me!" the little ottsel jumped out of his bed and patrolled closer to the mess of cardboardboxes and broken objects lying scattered around a confused/angry-looking Torn on the floor. The blind elf cursed under his breath and Jak was on his feet in the blink of an eye, rushing over to his friend.

"Torn! What happened..?" he knelt down and touched the other man's arm, attempting to help him to stand, while Daxter searched through some of the boxes with great interest. The tattoed man flinched, pulling away from the blonde.

"Dont touch me..", Jak sighed and pulled away, standing up straight again. He watched, a little amused, as the older man pulled himself to his feet, with the help of the cabinet behind him and succeeded without much trouble. Suddenly, without warning, Torn stepped forward and without knowing where he was going, slipped on something on the floor.

"AHH! Hey! Watch out!" Daxter yelled, scurrying away to a more safe spot where he wouldnt be stepped on, as Jak caught Torn, before he lost his balance completely. The redhead pushed away from Jak immediatly, swallowing and trying to stay still, not wanting to trip again. He wondered for a while why Jak was still here when he could go elsewhere and have some fun or whatever he'd like to do. He couldnt remember the last time someone had cared this much just to help him and he had to admit that it was kind of nice.

"Torn? You ok?" he closed his eyes shut when he realized he had them open.

"Yeah yeah..", determinded to continue with whatever he was doing before he woke Jak and Daxter up, Torn he crouched down, feeling around on the floor and seemed satisfied when he found a cardboardbox. Daxter had dared to come back from his safe hidingplace, holding something he had found in one of the boxes, not really sure what it was supposed to be.

"Hey, what are you looking for?" Jak wanted to know as he crouched down infront of Torn, beginning to collect the scattered objects.

"Jak, dont you have anything you have to do right now?" the older man sighed and felt around inside a dusty box, a frustrated expression plastered on his face.

"No, I dont..."

"Isnt there anything?" Torn shoved the box away not too carefully and felt around for another one.

"I want to help," Jak grabbed the man's wrist and Torn froze. "Why wont you just let me help you?" the blonde demanded to know but got no answer. He froze as well, feeling his friend's limp arm in his grip. He held it for a few more seconds before letting go, a little embaressed. Daxter obsverved this strange behavior, while pretending to be busy looking through a box, though he didnt think more of it at the moment. Torn got up unsteadily and started making his way across the room, reaching his arms out infront of him so that he could avoid any possible walls or other stuff that could be in his way. Jak followed, of course.

"Where are you going?" the younger elf questioned a little confused as Torn made his way up towards the door, using the right wall for support.

"I'm gonna find out if anything can be done about my eyes..", came his determinded answer and he continued on until he reached the door.

"Wait! Are you serious?" Jak rushed upstairs and followed the blind elf outside. It was a foggy day. A light mist was hanging in the air and the sky was so grey that you couldnt possibly know if it was the color of it or if it was just covered by dark clouds. Daxter came running up after them, watching curiously as Torn stumbled around.

"You stay here Torn. I'll go..like I promised", he followed the tattoed man who had succeeded in finding his zoomer, attempting to ascend it. "Torn, you cant be serious", he grabbed the said man's arm.

"I dont need your help", the redhead growled, not sounding very confident. He knew it wasnt true. He needed all help he could get but he hated letting other people know that he was weak, especially Jak. He couldnt show weakness in front of him. What would he think? Everyone was quiet for a moment as both he and Jak seemed to ponder.

"And where exactly were you going?" Jak asked hesitatingly. Torn's face changed to look even more grumpy.

"To the Hip Hog Salon...Gonna ask Sig some questions. I know he knows about these kind of things." Jak looked over to Daxter who shrugged.

"What kind of things?" the blonde wanted to know, looking back to Torn. The redhead let out a frustrated sigh.

"Medicine...stuff like that."

"Alright..but at least let me drive you there, ok?" Jak carefully put his hand on the man's shoulder, almost sure of that he would shrug it off, but he didnt.

-------------------------

Five minutes later they had fixed a hellcat and were on their way to Krew's place. Jak was driving of course, and Torn was in the passenger seat, while Daxter was leaning over their backsupport from the backseat. Small drops of rain started falling as they approached the bar and a low rumbling sound errupted from the grey sky above. Jak watched the sky warily as he parked the hellcat and jumped out of it with practised ease. Rounding the vehicle, he made his way over to Torn's side, offering a helping hand.

"We're here", the blonde announced. "Take my hand and I'll help you out", but Torn wouldnt have any of it. Instead, he raised unsteadily and felt around for something to hold onto as he tried to get out of the hovercraft. Jak sighed and reached out to help but quickly changed his mind, recalling the other times he had tried to be of service but it seemed to be humiliating for the tattoed man. Daxter was enjoying the scene in front of him where he stood next to Jak, watching the blind elf as he did his best to leave the hellcat without falling on his face. Torn grinned proudly as he managed to put one of his feet on the ground and lifted his other foot as well. He stumbled a little and realized that his foot was stuck and twisted it a little, got it out and lost his balance completely. Unprepared as he was, Jak didnt see it coming and lost his balance as well, when Torn stumbled into him and made them both collapse on the ground. A snorting sound errupted from Daxter before he laughed out fully, not being able to hold it in anymore.

"Oh god! That was..that was..*tries to breathe inbetween the laughing* Jak groaned as he rubbed the back of his head where he had hit the ground and opened his eyes, watching as Torn slipped off him in embaressment and caught his breath. Jak sat up and smiled a little at how reserved the older elf had become since his sight had disappeared. Resisting the temptation to say 'I told you so', the blonde got up instead and grabbed the redhead's arm gently, pulling him up to stand, while Daxter was still chuckling and wiping his eyes from tears.

"Shut up Dax..", Jak muttered, feeling sorry for Torn even though he was being grumpy and stubborn and refused to let anyone help him. "Ok..lets go in then", he continued, holding the redhead's arm carefully to be able to lead him to the door. Daxter tagged along behind them, still having a big grin plastered on his face.

"Jak..?" the blonde slowed down a little while looking sideways at Torn.

"What is it?"

"....Thanks.." Jak couldnt help but smile again.

"It's no problem", he replied kindly and turned back to look where he was going. As they came to the entrance of the salon, Jak noticed that a very familiar zoomer was parked outside. He narrowed his eyes a little but kept going, reaching for the doorhandle.

* * *

I wanted to have a cliffhanger ending xD but oh well, I guess I'm not very good at it. This is my first JakxTorn and ErolxTorn fic in a very long time. I have one similar to this on my old account. Oh well, I hope you like this story. I will continue it either way.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for leaving comments ^^ it makes me happy that you guys appreciate my story. *gives Tornscommander09 a box full of explosives to throw at the cliffhanger*

* * *

Swinging the door to the hip hog salon open, Jak peeked inside, not being able to spot anyone immediatly. The lights in the bar were very dim and it was almost dark in there. He decided to enter anyway and pulled Torn along.

"This place is totally dead", Daxter announced as he followed them into the room.

"Weird...I thought that at least Krew would be here", Jak commented a little confused and temporarily let go of Torn's arm to explore the bar further. What he failed to notice was that Erol was seated by one of the tables along the wall, studying him with a smirk. The tattoed man swung a little where he stood.

"What do you mean no one's here?!" he roared. "Argh...damn...", he started feeling around a little for something to grab onto and found something very soft and..."Jak?" he hesitated as he kept holding what he thougth was a hand.

"Long time no see....?" Erol smirked as the redhead pulled his hand back and stumbled a little. "Torn, if I remember correctly."

"..Erol..?" the ex krimzon guard seemed shocked. Jak, who had been further into the room, exploring it a little, had turned back quickly at the sound of the commander's voice. He made his way over to the two tattoed elves, standing a little inbetween them with his arms crossed, narrowing his eyes at Erol.

"You two know each other?" he turned towards Torn who looked slightly bothered. Feeling that the tension in the room had increased, Daxter decided to peek up from behind the bar, where he'd been looking for some nice booze, just to see the outcome of the discussion.

"I WAS a krimzon guard after all..", Torn put in, crossing his arms as well. It made him feel more confident in some way. "Though we didnt really know each other. All I knew was that he was the Baron's right hand man.."

"Oh but Torn, dont you remember our little trips out in the nature?" Erol sneered.

"You mean the metalhead hunts?" the redhead snapped back. They stood in silence for a while. Jak didnt interfere cause he didnt really know what to say in this. All he could do was to stand between them, clearly showing Erol that he shouldnt come any closer than he already was.

"You can see it that way", the Commander said and started rounding the other two men slowly. "By the way...", he kept walking, coming back to stand in front of them again. "What's wrong with your eyes?" his voice dripped of mockery, yet curiosity. The redhead realised that he'd been having his eyes open again and closed them, turning away in embaressement.

"That's none of your business..", Jak growled, boring his eyes deep into Erol's. He then started looking around the room and spotted Daxter peeking up behind the bar. "Dax, come on, lets go", he called and then turned to Torn. "There's no one here who can help us. Lets come back later.." he glanced warily at Erol before grabbing Torn's arm, leading him towards the door. The krimzon guard commander smirked, watching them go.

"It was nice meeting you again Torn", he called after them, while Daxter ran between his feet and out after his friends.

--------------------

The rain poured down outside. Like if someone had turned a bucket upsidedown and the low rumbling sound from the sky was still there, making its presence known every now and then.

"Great...just great", Torn sighed and turned his face up, letting the water splash against his closed eyes. "Could it get any worse?" Jak glanced at him with pity but soon tore his eyes away from the other man as Daxter made his way up under his shirt.

"Hey! Dax! Get out of there!" he stumbled back a little, trying to get rid of the wet, cold ottsel.

"I'm freaking wet!" his friend replied and refused to leave his shirt. The blonde just sighed and decided to let go of the matter, stepping up to Torn again.

"Come on, lets go back to the hideout...til later", the redhead didnt reply, instead he let himself be lead to the hellcat they had arrived in. The seats were slightly wet and cold by now but no one was in the mood of making a big deal out of it, so they promptly sat down and Jak started the engine. Five minutes later they had already gotten stuck in the daily queue of hovercrafts. Everyone was trying to make their way home from work or from wherever they had been and the rain continued to pour down like crazy, of course. Daxter was using the time to complain and peek out from Jak's collar now and then to throw mean comments at jerks who drove by or tried to jam their hellcat. The two elves sat quietly in their seats, both shivering from the cold shower they were involuntarily receiving.

"What's going on? It never lasts this long", Torn commented, wrapping his arms around himself, listening to the indignant chattering around him.

"I dont know", Jak admitted, while turning and twisting to be able to see better. "Lets check it out. Cant sit here all day", he then lowered the hellcat to the ground carefully. He slipped out of the vehicle and helped Torn out against his will. The older elf growled a little, showing his dissatisfaction.

"Hey you!" a guard yelled from a distance behind them. "Get back into the hellcat! This area isnt secured yet!"

"What do you mean secured?" Jak wanted to know, putting on a serious face and crossed his arms over his chest, mashing Daxter slightly.

"Some metalheads have broke into the district and we cant take down the security walls until everything is checked. So get back into the hellcat!" the guard pointed towards it with his big gun, unpatiently waiting for the two elves to obey his order.

"Metalheads?" Torn said as Jak dragged him back to the hellcat. "They're hiding something Jak...a few metalheads cant be any match for krimzon guards", he continued. The blonde just shoke his head, forgetting for a while that Torn couldnt see him.

"I dont know... I guess we dont have any choice but to wait and see", as they were walking, he looked around the crowd of aggravated people and hoped to god that at least the raining would stop anytime soon.

"If you wanna hear my point of view.."

"I dont", Torn grumbled. Daxter glared at him

"Anyway! I think they're just messing with us", the ottsel finished. He turned his little furry head in an attempt to look up at Jak but failed.

---------------

Twenty minutes later, a guard could finally be heard yelling something out over the trapped crowd. It was hard to hear the message because of all the chattering around them and the sound of the heavy rain falling onto the ground.

"Did he say we're free to go?!" Daxter's hopeful voice emerged from inside of Jak's collar.

"I'm not sure", the blonde replied hesitatingly. "but I hope..", they watched as the hovercrafts further up in the queue started moving forward slowly. "Alright, seems like you're right Dax.." a tired smile spread over the elf's lips.

"Finally", Torn muttered from the passanger seat as they drove away.

"Hey, cheer up Torn", Jak told him, watching him, smiling a little. "We're home soon again.." he dared to peek at him for an extra moment now, without fearing that the other man would catch him staring at him. He smiled again, thinking of how the redhead had changed since the other day. He was more grumpy than usually, but seemed a lot more vulnerable and emotional than before. Jak thought it was really nice to see that Torn actually showed his feelings a little. It just made him like him more. Jak stopped smiling for a while, thinking of how Torn just seemed to think that he and Daxter were burdens. For a moment, he felt like someone had ripped his heart out and thrown it into the water.

"Jak! Watch out!" Daxter yelled and just a second later, they crashed into the zoomer in front of them.

"Hey watch where you're going idiot!" the man yelled at them and then sped off as the crowd started to divert, everyone going their own way.

"What the hell Jak! Drive more carefully will you?" Torn growled.

"Maybe you should drive then!" the blonde snapped back and Daxter looked up at him, hearing that Jak sounded slightly hurt. All this rain and people and having to run into Erol and not to talk about how rude Torn had been to him all day, it all just started to get to him now. The ex krimzon guard was quiet, not wanting to argue anymore.

"Just get us home, alright?" he then turned his face away. Jak put on a pouty face but decided not to continue the 'fight'. He made the hellcat float away slowly again, looking up at the darkening sky as the sound of lightning filled the area.

-------------------

About fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the hideout. Jak put a wet Daxter down on the floor and then went to help Torn down the ramp but the older elf was already halfway down, looking pretty confident, the way he was walking.

"What a great day", the redhead commented sarcastically while removing his dripping wet shirt, throwing it away randomly. Jak stared at the other man, the thought of removing his own wet clothes popping into his mind, but he ignored it for now. Torn's wet skin was shining so nicely in the dim light of the lamp and Jak couldnt help but stare as the other elf made his way over to one of the bunkbeds, sitting down carefully. Daxter noticed his friend staring and raised an eyebrow but then decided that a nice nap would do him good, and he could keep an eye on everything from his bed anyway.

"Jak?" the blonde jumped a little, and blushed as he realized he'd been staring and then felt silly when he remembered that Torn couldnt see him. He sauntered over to the bed and sat down, not too close though. "I uh...I'm sorry..I must have been a real pain in the ass all day.." Jak glanced at him, thinking of what to reply to that.

"It's ok..I understand..", he swallowed. "Really, I do.." Torn nodded a little, shuddering slightly, still feeling cold from the rain. "Maybe...maybe me and Dax should leave you alone for a while. You know. If you want some time to think or.."

"No!...I mean...no...it's ok. It would be nice of you to stay. You're always here anyway. I guess I've just gotten used to it", a small smile spread over his face as he said this. Jak smiled as well, studying the the other man's face for a moment. Torn looked really sweet when he smiled. He should do it more often. The redhead scratched his neck absentmindely and then put his hand down next to him but flinched as he touched Jak's hand. Both elves pulled back a little and Jak was surprised to see a slight blush on Torn's cheeks.

--------------------

The rest of the evening went by slowly. Daxter was still taking a nap and Jak helped Torn to clean up and take care of some maps that were lying scattered over the table.

"I wonder if Sig has come back yet", the ex krimzon guard pondered quietly as he was leaning against the now clean table. Jak sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Maybe...maybe not", he looked up at Torn, not being able to read his face, to see what he was feeling or thinking. "I guess we could go and check again, but it's getting late."

"Since when do you care Jak?" Torn grinned a little, shifting to put his weight on his other foot. Jak grinned as well, shaking his head.

"Come on then, we dont have all night" the blonde stated. "Lets leave Daxter here...we'll be back soon anyway and I dont wanna wake him up."

------------------------

"The stars sure are bright tonight" Jak smiled and watched the sky as they were walking through the district.

"I wouldnt know", Torn replied a little annoyed.

"No..sorry", the blonde shrugged and kept watching the dark sky. It was totally clear of clouds and smoke and many different starsigns could be seen wherever you looked.

"I never used to appreciate stuff like that....but now I really wish I could see them.." Jak's smile faded and he looked down on the dirty ground in front of them, walking in silence for a while. He looked up at Torn again as no one said anything else and then let his eyes travel out over the water. He suddenly realized that they were pretty near the salon now. Time had just disappeared during their little walk.

"Torn..?" he felt that his hand holding the redhead's arm was beginning to tremble slightly.

"What?" the tattoed man said so quietly that it could hardly be heard. Jak swallowed a little but didnt reply, instead he lowered his hand a little, letting it glide down the other elf's arm slowly, towards his hand, but stopped at the wrist.

"Nothing..." the sudden clapping sound of heavy boots behind them made the blonde turn around and his eyes widened slightly. He stopped and so did Torn, who also turned around a bit, even though he couldnt see who it was.

"Good evening", a voice said and the clapping sound stopped.

"What do you want?" Jak growled, glaring at the redheaded krimzon guard commander and the four guards he had brought with him.

"That's not a very nice way to greet someone", Erol said, pretending to be hurt.

"Erol?" Torn asked, feeling the grip of Jak's hand on his arm tightening slightly. "What do you want?" he said this in a quite friendly tone.

"Oh, nothing really. We're just out, watching the stars", he smirked at Jak and then looked back to Torn. "You know, I've always thought it was too bad that you left the krimzon guard. You were promising...We got along so well", the ex krimzon guard shoke his head.

"I was stupid back then...I didnt realize what the Baron was really up to.."

"Not to interupt your little conversation", Jak glared at Erol and the guards. "but we have some business to attend to."

"I think not", Erol replied kindly and motioned for one of the guards to grab Jak. He did as he was told, tearing him away from a confused Torn and locked his arms behind his back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" the blonde protested angrily, trying to get out of the guard's firm grip.

"Jak? What's going on?" Torn demanded, sounding panicked all of a sudden, standing in some kind of defensive position.

"Dont you worry Torn, I'll take good care of you", Erol sniggered and the guard behind Torn pushed him forward, not too gently, making the poor blind elf stumble forward, almost losing his balance.

"Hey! Leave him alone you jerk!" Jak roared, still trying to break free. Another guard caught the redhead, pulling him to him while laughing. He then slipped a hand down Torn's body and squeezed his tight, making the man gasp and struggle to get away from him. Erol and the other guards laughed as the guard holding Torn, pushed him hard, making him stumble back and another guard caught him from behind, locking his arms behind his back.

"Stop it!" Jak shouted, angry beyond words. How did they dare to touch his Torn? He suddenly felt the cold metal of a gun pointed to his right temple and kept still, watching the scene in front of him in fear and frustration.

"You're so much fun Torn", Erol smiled as he walked up to the ex krimzon guard. "What do you say about revisiting the palace, hmm?" the redhead started struggling as he felt the commander's cold glove against his cheek.

"When hell freezes over", was his only reply. Erol looked surpised for a second before pulling his hand back.

"Is that so? Well, that's too bad. I guess I'll have to kidnap you then", he and the rest of the guards chuckled, clearly amused by the situation. He then turned to a frightened Jak. "Dont tell anyone, sshhh" and he put his finger over his mouth in a hushing manner while grinning madly. The blonde was too shocked to know what to say. Here he was, having Torn just a distance away, yet unable to help him.

"I said, I'm not coming you maniac!" the tattoed elf tried to kick at the guard behind him but failed misserably.

"Oh, but you are", the commander answered simply. "Ok, get him into the cruiser, tie him up if necessary." Jak began to struggle again as two of the guards pushed Torn into the hellcat cruiser but he was quickly reminded of the gun as it was pressed harder against his temple. The redhead put up a pretty good fight for being blind, but in the end, the guards managed to get him into the hovercraft anyway.

"Torn...", Jak breathed, hearing his own voice trembling. "Please no..what are you gonna do to him?" he could hear his friend's protests from inside the vehicle as the guards were trying to hold him still.

"Do?" Erol stared at him as if he didnt understand the question and then smirked, turning to get into the hellcat as well.

"Torn!" Jak waited for a second but he didnt get any reply. "Torn! Dont worry! I'll come for you!" he yelled as the cruiser started to lift from the ground, the only one left was the guard who was still holding his gun to the blonde's head.

"Have a nice night Jak", Erol waved at him from the passangers seat before they took off, leaving an amount of dust in the air. The guard slowly removed the gun from his head, sniggering behind his back as he stepped away.

"Too bad for you", he commented. Jak turned quickly and hit the guard, straight in the face, making his protecting facemask fly off. As the guard fell to the ground, the blonde fell to his knees, clutching at his hair, letting out a long, painful scream.

* * *

I'm not sure this can be called a cliffhanger but I think so XD hehe, oh well. I hope you liked this chapter too. Dont worry, Erol isnt as mean as you might think he is XD you just need to see it from his point of view, that's all


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the reviews you guys! ^^ I tried updating as fast as I could to not keep you waiting too long. Anyway, here's the new chapter-enjoy!

* * *

Torn blinked a few times, thinking at first that he was in a dark room but then everything came back to him. Still blind...He realized he was lying on something very soft. Moving around a little, he discovered that he was no longer tied but where the hell was he?

"Ah, you're awake", hummed a familiar voice from somewhere to his right. Torn turned his head a little and pushed himself up into a sitting position, feeling weak. He felt his stomach growl from the lack of food, remembering how he had only had breakfast the day before.

"Where the hell am I?!" he demanded to know, hearing how hoarse his own voice had become.

"You're safe", Erol replied calmly and a rattling sound followed, causing Torn to jump slightly, not knowing his surroundings or what was going on around him. He felt the weight of someone else sitting down next to him on the bed.

"You passed out yesterday when we came home", the redhead snorted at the word 'home'. "So I took care of you, the Baron doesnt know you're here." The commander finished.

"Why am I here?" the ex krimzon guard started to lose his patience. He hadnt got any answer of where he was, but he figured that they were in the palace somewhere. It was like the other man was avoiding his questions.

"You dont like it here?" Erol asked and touched the blind elf's waist a little. Torn flinched and moved away a bit. The other elf sighed heavily but didnt try anything else. "I'll get you something to eat."

"I dont want anything! Just let me go!" Torn growled. "What the hell do you want with me anyway?!" silence ocurred for a moment.

"I suggest you eat, or you will starve", the sound of heavy footsteps followed and a creaking door could be heard opening just a second later. As it closed, Torn quickly slipped out of the bed and made his way around the room, desperatly trying to find the door. After have been stumbling around for some more minutes, without any luck, the creaking sound suddenly reached his ears again. Erol entered the room and stopped as he spotted Torn further into the room, with his back pressed against the wall, listening carefully. The commander put the plate of food down on the small table by the bed and then went over to his prisoner.

"Come on", he grabbed the redhead's arm and dragged him back to the bed, sitting him down on it and gave him the plate of food. Torn took it, held it for a while and then threw it into the opposite wall. It smashed into hundreds of pieces, food scattering everywhere. Erol grabbed his shoulders roughly and pushed him down onto the bed.

"I wouldnt do that again if I were you!" he roared, pressing the other man to the sheets. Torn didnt answer, just waiting for the other man to let go of him. "You're a little cocky for messing with the commander of the krimzon gaurd!" he added. Torn chuckled.

"I know you Erol, you're a coward", Erol growled, but didnt loosen the grip on his prisoner.

"If I didnt like you so much, you'd be in real trouble right now." Was the only answer he could come up with. Torn was quiet for a moment.

"Like me..?" he asked hesitatingly, wondering if he had heard right. Erol let go of his shoulders a little and placed his arms on his upper arms instead.

"You heard me", he said, clearly annoyed. Torn bit the inside of his cheek as he pondered on what to say.

"I have someone..", he lied, hoping for some stupid reason that Erol would care. The commander was slightly taken back by those words, but then he frowned.

"You lie", he stated and squeezed the other man's arms a little harder. A thought then popped into his mind and he sneered.

"It's Jak, isnt it?" his voice was fill of mockery. Torn opened his mouth a little, but then closed it. "The way he looks at you, always there to protect you, isnt he?" Torn opened his mouth again.

"What are you talking about?" there was a slight worry in his voice. Erol's sneer widened.

"He really seems to like you, doesnt he? And you like him back, how sweet", he said sarcastically.

"I dont like Jak!" the redhead protested, struggling a little to get out of the other man's hold.

"It doesnt matter anyway, cause you're mine now", Torn swallowed, suddenly realizing what he had gotten himself into.

---------------

"Jak, are you sure about this?" Daxter's hesitating voice asked for the tenth time that day.

"I have been able to escape the palace once, how hard can it be to sneak in then?" Jak answered with confidence in his voice. He had decided upon not telling anyone else about the kidnapping. Not Ashlin, not Samos, not Tess, no one. He didnt want to bring anyone else into this mess. It was his fault that Torn was gone and he couldnt forgive himself if something happened to him. He wanted to be the one who saved him...

"Jak...buddy..", the little ottsel started as they neared the palace walls. "I know you like him and stuff but uh...wouldnt it be better if we asked someone to help us..?" he jumped down from his friend's shoulder, crossing his arms over his furry little chest, staring up at him seriously. The blonde blushed a little at the comment but pretended he never heard it at all.

"Daxter..I...", the elf sighed and looked around them. "I'm sorry...I guess I just got desperate." He crossed his arms as well, returning the stare. "Alright..alright....but the only person I can think of to help us here would be Sig."

"Call him!" Daxter said and jumped back onto his shoulder, feeling a bit more confident now when the big wastelander was coming with them.

---------------

Even though Erol was slightly twisted and made him feel uncomfortable, he couldnt help but feel that it was pretty nice to be dominated by another man. It felt so right somehow. The commander looked down at him, licking his lips a little.

"You're so beautiful", he commented, caressing Torn's cheek, where a deep blush had appeared. The redhead thought of Jak shortly. What if Erol was right, what if he did have feelings for the blonde. He did have a tendency to push away people that he loved and Jak had been so helpful and patient with him lately. He felt a little bad at how he had been treating Jak back. But then again, it felt so good when Erol touched him. He didnt know what to think, he didnt even know how he felt anymore. The sudden feeling of wet lips against his own made him jump and blush even more.

"Dont.." he turned his head away. Erol sighed and pulled away, both a relief and disappointment for Torn. Some shuffling could be heard and suddenly, strong arms grabbed him and pulled him further up on the bed. The commander lay down on top of his prisoner, slipping a hand under his shirt. Torn moaned, enjoying the touch of the gloved hand on his stomach. He grabbed onto the other man, trying to pull him closer to himself. Erol took it as an invitation and leaned down, kissing the redhead roughly. The ex krimzon guard opened his mouth slightly, allowing the other's tongue to enter. After a while, Erol pulled back, looking quite satisfied. Torn gasped as he felt the other elf tugging at his pants and sat up quickly.

"What are you doing?" the blush came back to his cheeks and he pulled back a little.

"I want you", the commander said with emphasis and grabbed Torn's waist, pulling him closer again. "And I always get what I want."

--------------------

"Oh..." was the only thing Sig could say after Jak had explained everything to him. "Why didnt they take you as well?" Jak shifted a little where they stood, hidden in a corner of one of the palace walls.

"I dont know...", he bit his lower lip thoughtfully. "But I have my suspiscions.."

"Ok then, lets go! I wanna get this over with", Daxter complained and Jak gave him a warning look.

"Ok, lets get him out of there", Sig looked up towards the great palace and then sneaked away along the wall. "There's got to be somewhere we can get in unnoticed. If not, my peacemaker will take care of any curious guards!" the man said in a cheerful manner, earning a strange look from Daxter. Jak followed slowly, deep in his own thoughts. _"Please let Torn be alright..."_

* * *

I know this chapter is pretty short....sorry. I'll make it longer next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews ^^ Sorry it took me so long to update

* * *

Torn kicked at Erol, trying to get loose from the other man's determinded grip around his waist.

"Erol", the redhead growled. "Let me go."

"You're in no position to argue", the commander stated simply, pushing Torn back down on the bed. The ex krimzon guard growled and struggled as Erol held his shoulders pinned to the sheets and put some body weight on him to hinder him from getting up again.

"You might as well stop struggling cause it wont do you any good", the twisted man announced and leaned down, placing a kiss on the other man's cheek. It made Torn squirm even more.

"Why are you doing this?!" he demanded to know, while at the same time trying to kick at the attacker.

"Because I like you", was the simple answer. Torn was about to argue when he felt a hand sliding down his stomach, stopping at a very sensitive part of his body. Against his will, he let out a whimpering noise, shifting uncomfortably. He felt himself trembling as the hand moved on, unbuttoning his pants eagerly. He felt the commander removing his pants, rubbing his hardening erection carefully.

"Erol...please..dont", Torn felt terrible about begging for the other man to stop, but he was desperate to make him stop. Not that he thought that Erol would stop, for any reason, but he couldnt just lie there, letting that crazy bastard use him.

"Shhh. Dont fight it, I know you like it", the hand then disappeared from his groin and the redhead strained his ears, only able to rely on his hearing. Some shuffling ensued and he flinched as Erol started tugging at his underpants. A deep shade of red spread across his face and he made a hopeless attempt to get up but the other man's arm and chest were holding him in place. The commander shifted his weight, moving to lay on top of his prisoner and when Torn thought he couldnt possibly blush any deeper, he felt Erol's naked cock against his.

-----------------

Well inside the palace, the three intruders sneaked carefully through a corridor, all the time looking out for krimzon guards. Everything looked the same everywhere and they had the nagging feeling that they were walking around in circles. Suddenly, Sig made a sign for Jak to stop, as he looked out around a corner. They had reached a dead end. A big room lay before them as they continued carefully. It seemed to be some kind of controlling room.

"Hmm...", was the only thing the big wastelander said as he lead the way into the room, looking around in suspision.

"Great!" Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder and onto the floor, following Sig further in. "Why arent we going back? Cause as far as I can see, Torn is not here", the little ottsel announced, while trying to give Sig a serious look, which went unnoticed.

"I wonder...", Jak stepped up to a controlpanel, studying the buttons and the levers. "You think we can open any prison cells with these?" he looked at Sig for an answer, but the man shook his head, making his way back to the entrance of the room.

"I dont know kid. Maybe..maybe not. We dont wanna take any risks", he threw the peacemaker over his shoulder and moved on out of the room. "Come on now, there's nothing we can do here." Jak quickly followed. The sooner they found Torn, the better. The two continued down the hallway, back the way they came, when suddenly the sound of an alarm reached their ears and a red blinking light filled the corridor.

"AAHHH!" Daxter came running after them. "I didnt mean to! I swear it!" he quickly climbed up on Jak's shoulder and the elves glared at him. " I mean... I didnt do it.." he grinned nervously. Too late.

"Ok, lets hurry! We've got to find Torn before those bastards find us!" Sig yelled over the siren-like sound. He started running down the hallway and Jak followed, ready for a hell of a fight.

--------------------

A Beeping sound filled the otherwise quiet room and Erol pulled back a little, grabbing his communicator. Torn took this opportunity to try and get the other man off himself but Erol seemed to have everything under controll.

"What do you want?!" the commander yelled into the communicator, his voice sounding both angry and frustrated.

"Sir! Someone broke into the palace. We dont know if they're armed or not!" came a slightly worried voice through the device.

"Of course they're armed you stupid! You dont break into the baron's palace without weapons!" he growled and let out a frustrated sound. "I'm on my way!" Erol pulled back fully, slipping off the bed. "And you..stay here" he pulled his pants back up and found his gun, proceeding out through the door, slamming it shut behind him. Torn sat up quickly, shivering. Slipping off the bed, he forced his erection back into the pants and pulled them up, stumbling forward carefully. If the door hadnt selflocked, he had a chance of getting out of here. Some of the guards would probably find him running around but it was worth a try. He needed to get away from this horrible place. After have been feeling around in front of him for a while, his hand met with something that felt like a knob, and he turned it slowly, afraid that the door was locked. To his surprise, it swung open, giving him access to the rest of the palace. He swallowed hard as he stepped out into the empty hallway, hoping to God that no one would catch him.

----------------

A bunch of krimzon guards came running around the corner and both Jak and Sig prepared for battle.

"Jak! Lets split up! I keep these morons busy! Go and find Torn!" the wastelander yelled at him, as he opened fire. The blonde wanted to argue about it but realized that he couldnt get his voice heard over the sound of rapid gunfire. Instead, he turned on his heels, running down another hallway, hoping that he wasnt going the wrong way.

"Jak! Where are we going?!" Daxter shouted as his friend ran blindly down the corridor, changing to another one every now and then.

"I dont know!" he admitted and kept running. _Please..let me find Torn..please_

------------------

Torn on the other hand was stumbling carefully down a random hallway, hardly daring to breathe in case someone would hear him, or that he wouldnt be able to listen clearly because of his own breathing. He had been using the wall for support for a while now, but it had suddenly disappeared and he had realized that he was finding himself at a crossing of corridors, where he didnt know where to go. As he took a hesitating step forward, finally deciding on which direction to take, he felt the hard, cold surface of something hitting him in the back of the head. A blinding pain clouded his mind for a couple of seconds before he regained controll over his body again. He was about to turn around when the pain came back and the dizzyness took over, making him fall limply to the floor and everything turned dark.

-----------------

"_Torn..?" _a voice made its way into his aching head and he groaned, though not realizing he did. _"Torn? Hey?" _a grunt escaped his mouth as he became aware of himself again. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times. Even his eyes hurt and everything was still black.

"Torn..? Can you hear me?" a very familiar voice asked.

"Jak..?"

"Yeah..it's me...You ok?" the redhead just stared into space, thoughts running through his head like crazy. Where was he? He really hoped he wasnt at the palace anymore. The memories of Erol taking advantage of him made their way back into his dull head.

"Are you sure he can hear us?" Daxter's curious voice came, but Torn didnt show any signs of having heard him. He simply stayed still, trying to deal with the experience he had had earlier. It hurt him that Erol had used him. He felt completely heartbroken. But maybe...maybe he was right about Jak. Did the blonde really like him in that way? His thoughts were interrupted by Sig's rough voice.

"We should get moving. Cant stay here...", the big man looked around them, fearing that the guards would still be chasing them outside the palace walls.

"Torn....?" Jak's voice sounded more worried this time as he didnt get any response of some sort. "What did they do to you....?" the redhead turned his head away, not wanting to talk about it. A strong hand pulled him up suddenly and he steadied himself on his trembling legs.

"Come on now", Sig said. Lets get the hell out of here.." Torn could hear footsteps getting more and more distant as the wastelander made his way over to the hellcat they had planned on escaping in, with Daxter clinging to his armed shoulder.

"Jak..?" the ex krimzon guard got out of his sore throat. Some shuffling could be heard and then a soft voice replied.

"Yes?" it almost sounded a little eager of getting a response finally. Torn reached his arms out a little, feeling around for his friend. A couple of hands grabbed his own and he jumped slightly.

"I'm here..." the blonde said, but was surprised as Torn pulled his hands back and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around him. Jak was stunned for a second and looked over to Sig and Daxter. They just stared at him.

"Torn...?" he hesitated a little but then wrapped his arms around the other man. He smiled at the feeling of having his beloved Torn so close to him and stroked his back slowly before pulling away.

"We need to get out of here...it's not safe..", he said in a serious voice. The redhead nodded slowly but didnt say anything. He let himself getting lead to the hellcat and allowed Jak to help him sit down. Sig started the engine and drove off through the district, looking behind them now and then to make sure no guards were still following them. Daxter was unsually quiet for being him. He remained on the big man's shoulder, watching as Jak put his arm on the backsupport behind Torn, but the tattoed man didnt notice of course. There was absolutely something going on here. The little ottsel raised an 'eyebrow' but thought nothing more of it.

--------------

The trip back to the underground hideout was fairly quiet. Torn felt himself getting more tired by the second. He couldnt remember the last time he had slept or the last time he'd been eating anything.

"Thanks Sig...I owe you one" Jak's suddenly said and Torn shifted a little, where he was leaning against the backsupport, wondering what he was talking about.

"You owe me nothing Jak", the man's voice replied and some shuffling could be heard. It seemed they had stopped moving. "Whenever my friends need help, I'll be there." The blonde smiled as he made his way out of the vehicle.

"I appreciate that Sig", he said honestly.

"Sig's the man", Daxter put in as he jumped off the big man's shoulder and climbed up onto Jak instead.

"Are you sure you'll be alright now?" Torn heard the wastelander ask.

"We'll be fine..." the others were surprised when Torn spoke up. "Thanks.." he tried not to sound so misserable, after all, he didnt want the others to think there was something wrong with him. He started climbing out of the hellcat, and was surprised when he felt two hands around his waist. They pulled him out of the vehicle he could feel his feet touching solid ground.

"There you go", Jak's voice said and he blushed slightly. Sig and Daxter exchanged looks behind Jak's back and the little ottsel shrugged.

"Well boys, I've got places to be...so...see you around", Sig jumped back into the hellcat.

"See you Sig..and thanks again", Jak said and Daxter waved a little at the wastelander.

"No need to thank me", he smiled at them and then drove off, leaving a big cloud of smoke behind. Daxter coughed a few times.

"Torn..?" Jak had that worried tone in his voice again. The redhead sighed.

"I'm fine...just....I'm so tired..." he sounded slightly puny as he said this.

"Of course...sorry", Jak grabbed his arm, leading him down the ramp to the hideout. When he had helped the blind elf to sit down on one of the bunk beds, he placed himself beside him, sitting in silence for a while. Daxter thought it best to shut his mouth and went over to the bed he usually slept in, studying his friends from a distance. Torn leaned over a little where he sat, burying his face in one of his hands. Jak stroked his back a little in a supporting way, giving the other man some time to think.

"God.....", the redhead said suddenly, so quiet that Jak hardly heard what he was saying.

"What..?" the blonde stopped stroking his friend's back for a moment, just listening.

"Jak...?....Could we please...talk in privacy..?" Daxter raised his little head at this, looking over the edge of the bed to get a better view of them and Jak glanced at his ottsel friend and then back at Torn.

"Dax..? Could you..uhm, give us a moment?" the furry little guy made a pouty face.

"Why?!" he demanded to know.

"Just...five minutes, ok?" Jak's pleading eyes pierced his and he sighed and got up, slipping down onto the floor, walking up the ramp to the exit.

"I always get left out", he muttered as he disappeared out of sight. Torn removed the hand from his face and hung his head a little, not knowing where to start. He felt the hand starting to stroke his back again and he shuddered a little.

"Jak....? I....", he made a face. "I just...want you to know that I appreciate everything you've done for me....thank you...", the room fell silent again.

"I know...", Jak smiled but then it faded quickly and he collected some courage to speak again. "Torn...did something happen when you were in the palace? The didnt hurt you, did they?" the worrying tone was back in his voice again and the redhead swallowed a lump in his throat.

"No....nothing happened...", he really hated lying, especially to Jak. "They just put me in a prison cell and...I dont remember anything else..." the blonde studied him for a while, suspicious but let it go.

"Alright then....lets get some sleep now...", as he said it, Torn moved a little, lying down on his back, putting his arm over his eyes, taking a deep breath. The blonde watched him for a second, before deciding that he had to tear himself away from him and got up, yawning and collapsed on another bunk bed, too tired to change his clothes.

------------------

Jak awoke after some time, judging by the darkness around him that it was probably night, or at least late in the evening. Daxter had curled up on his chest, soundingly asleep. He smiled a little, but stiffened at the sudden snuffling sound. He stayed still for a moment, just listening. Removing his furry friend from his chest carefully, he slipped off the bed, placing his feet on the cold floor. As he sauntered over to Torn's bed, the snuffling increased. The redhead was lying with his back to him, burying his face in the pillow. Jak felt more pity than ever for the other man as he sat down behind his back, careful not to startle him. The tattoed man made a surprised sound and turned back a little as Jak had touched his face.

"J..Jak?" the blonde nodded, too tired to think of that the other elf couldnt see him.

"What's wrong..?" he asked quietly, stroking the redhead's shoulder.

"Nothing really.....just...I dont want to talk about it...." Jak bit the inside of his cheek before deciding to reply.

"Please Torn....I want to help you....I cant stand seeing you like this.." the tattoed man snuffled once and turned over on his back.

"Like what...?" he wanted to know. Jak blushed a little and cleared his throat.

"I can see that you're suffering....it hurts me too...", he admitted. "I know that you kept information from me on what really happened back at the palace...something happened...am I not right?" Torn turned his back to him again.

"I just want to sleep...." he said in a very tired voice and the blonde sighed.

"Alright then...sorry for....interrupting your sleep...", he raised from the bed slowly but jumped as a hand grabbed his arm.

"Jak.....thanks...for caring...", the grip on the blonde's arm tightened a little and they stayed like that for a while, no one saying anything. Jak could hear Torn starting to breathe deeper, sounding like he was falling asleep. His heartpace increased slightly as he sat down on the bed again. He gripped the sheets with his free hand, wanting nothing more than to kiss Torn but he wasnt sure that the other man would appreciate it. Heavy breathing told him that the redhead had fallen asleep again and he smiled a little, noticing that the hand was still holding his arm in a pretty firm grip.

"Sweet dreams Torn....", he leaned down but hesitated for a while but then leaned in a little closer, kissing the other man's nose before pulling back to go back to his own bed.

* * *

^_____^ Things are certainly happening between those two now


End file.
